


Clothes Make the Man

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Remember the scene where the third-year girls try to persuade Yuki to wear a dress for the cultural festival? This is an alternate version.





	

The prince of Kaibara high was shocked.

"Y-y-y-y-you want me to wear that?"

Both of the third-year girls smiled in a manner that was both adorable and terrifying. "Yes! Isn't it gorgeous?"

"I'm… I'm not saying that the dress isn't nice. B-but, I'm a **boy**."

"Of course you're a boy!"

"A beautiful boy."

"The most beautiful boy around."

"And you're the only boy…"

"…who could wear this dress."

The two girls looked at each other. "Riiiight?" They giggled.

"But, but, but… it **isn't** right. A boy shouldn't wear that… thing."

The girls pouted. "But, Sohma-kun…"

"…we're graduating soon…"

"…and this will be our last cultural festival…"

"….and our high school life won't be complete…."

"…unless we can see our Sohma-kun looking as beautiful as he can be."

"B-but, I'm sure that there would be people offended by a boy wearing a dress. I mean, that just isn't normal."

A dark shape suddenly sprang up behind the two girls. "ON THE CONTRARY! Sohma-kun, surely you realize that the sight of you in this beautiful evening gown could never offend anyone. 'A thing of beauty is a joy forever,' as they say, and the image of you wearing that dress is certainly the most beautiful thing possible.."

The two girls turned to the newcomer, their eyes sparkling. "Mr. Student Council President!"

He jauntily swished his hair back with his hand. "Yes, it is I. And I have come to ensure that Sohma-kun will indeed wear this incredibly sartorial creation for the benefit of all. To my everlasting regret, Sohma-kun has been excused from physical education, and thus, I have never been blessed with the sight of Sohma-kun in shorts. But in this beautiful dress with the ever-so-daring slit up the side, I, and the rest of the student body, shall have the chance to see Sohma-kun's slender, shapely legs… not to mention many other parts of Sohma-kun's student body, if I might be allowed the pun."

The two girls laughed politely.

"…that was a pun?"

"Immaterial. But what is important, Sohma-kun, is that you must wear it as a tribute to the blue spring of youth. Sacrifice your inhibitions for the greater benefit of all. Wear the dress and become... a **legend**."

"Mr. Student Council President… Sohma-kun fled."

"Aw, spit."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I wrote this-it was at least in the last decade. I have no memory if it was part of a larger story, or just an individual vignette. However it is complete enough that I think I can post it. Think of it as an AU of the scene early in the manga and anime where the third-year girls bring the dress to Yuki.
> 
> It was originally published in 2011, under the title "Clothes Make The".


End file.
